


Dangerous Friends

by mixiz877



Series: WD Zorro [3]
Category: Zorro (TV 1957)
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Fun, Tricks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8109067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixiz877/pseuds/mixiz877
Summary: Ricardo del Amo pays a visit to Los Angeles. With friends like these, who needs enemies?





	1. Chapter 1

Los Angeles 1823

Diego de la Vega was standing in front of the mirror, tying his cravat. Just as he was reaching out for his vest, there was a tentative knock on his door. Abandoning his move, Diego walked to the door instead and opened it. There in front of him stood a frightened looking young maid.

"Evita," Diego called out, surprised. "What's the matter?"

"I'm sorry, Patrón, but there is someone lying in front of the patio gate. He... he rode up here, I heard the horse and opened the gate to see who it was, when..." Evita stopped. Her hands were nervously fiddling with her apron and she looked down to her feet.

"When what, Evita? Tell me what happened," Diego encouraged the girl.

"He just collapsed and fell off the horse," Evita replied.

"Who did?" Soledad approached her husband in the door frame.

"I don't know, querida," Diego replied and shrugged. "I'll go have a look."

"Sí, Patrón, that would be good. This man, he's been asking for you," Evita chimed in.

"For me?" Diego sounded astonished.

"Sí. All he said was: 'Diego... de la Vega'."

Diego exchanged a glance with Soledad. "By all means," he replied. "Let's go see who it is."

Jogging down the steps to the patio, Diego's wide strides left him reaching the gate in no time. He opened it and stepped outside. All he saw was a riderless horse, but no man who had collapsed to the ground. Diego frowned and walked up to the horse, who looked at him curiously. Evita had followed Diego outside and clapped her hand over her mouth, not knowing what to say.

"I swear to you, Don Diego, there was a man lying in the dust asking for you."

Diego nodded thoughtfully. Then he took the horse by the reins and led it over to the hitching post. As soon as he had finished tying the horse, he turned to talk to Evita, when all of a sudden a shadow jumped down onto him from on top of the patio wall.

Catching the movement from the corner of his eye, Diego managed to take an evasive step but he couldn't prevent the man pulling him down go the ground. A short struggle ensued which ended all too fast with Diego pinning the attacker onto the ground, face down.

"Diego!" His father's strict voice made the young man halt and look up. The esteemed Don Alejandro stood in the open gate, his daughter-in-law at his side, shaking his head.

"Whatever did Ricardo do now to deserve this treatment?"

"Ricardo?" Diego sounded perplexed. Then it dawned on him. With a parting punch to his victim's shoulder, Diego got up and stepped back. The man in the dust yelped and sat up, grinning at the young hacendado. Then he burst out laughing hard and both Alejandro and Soledad joined in. Finally, shaking his head, Diego relented and laughed with them.

"I should have known the second I saw nobody on the ground," he chuckled. "But really, Ricardo, you should not scare our maid like that."

"I do apologise," Ricardo replied, getting up from the ground dusting his suit off. Then he walked over to Evita and took her hand. Bowing, he placed a courtesy kiss on her hand. "Señorita, my apologies."

Evita blushed a deep shade of red. "Gracias, Señor," she managed to whisper before pulling her hand away and turning to leave hurriedly.

"Really, Ricardo, the señorita didn't seem too impressed with your charming skills. She practically ran away," Diego said teasingly.

Soledad chuckled. "Now, that's something I would never do to you, Diego." She winked at her husband and walked over to him. Ricardo approached the pair and laughed.

"It's good to see you two again," he smirked, patting Diego on the back before gracing Soledad with the same courtesy as Evita. "I trust you don't run away from me, either, Señora, it would bruise my ego very dearly." He released her hand, grinning.

"I would bruise other parts of you, if you had held on much longer," Diego growled mockingly. "Wasn't it enough for you to fluster my wife with remarks about Anna Maria two months ago in Monterey? I would have loved to wring your neck."

"Ah, but it seems to me, dearest friend, that I flustered you more than your lovely señora," Ricardo laughed, which elicited a snort from both Alejandro and Soledad and made Diego scowl.

"Now what brings you here?" Diego decided to change the topic.

"Oh, I decided I will travel around a bit, see where there are pretty girls," he grinned at Soledad, "and I thought, if Diego could pick such a pretty flower, Los Angeles can't be all bad."

"Ah, I take it Anna Maria has stuck to her no, then, even though Zorro is unavailable to her?"

Ricardo's face darkened. "Oh this conceited little..." He caught himself but still earned a stern look from Alejandro. "My apologies, Doña Soledad, Don Alejandro. Maybe I should not exploit this topic out here."

"Forgive my bad manners, Ricardo," Diego hastened to say. "Won't you come in?"

"Gracias, amigo. After you."

"Oh no," Diego quickly shook his head. "I insist, after you."

"Pity," Ricardo mumbled and entered the patio, missing the wink Diego shared with his wife and his father.

***ZzZ***

"... and so you see, Diego, Los Angeles must be the place for me to find my señorita," Ricardo concluded and took a sip of wine. "Don Alejandro, I must admit this wine is very good... for one made from minor grapes."

"Minor grapes?" Alejandro de la Vega's eyes narrowed and he opened his mouth to let off a tirade, but he caught his son's warning glance and relented. "Ricardo, you must be tired from your ride, I will let you off this once," the don replied and then turned to leave. "Con permiso? I have work to tend to."

Diego's body shook gently with suppressed laughter as he watched his father leave the sala. "You sure know how to get my father's temperature rising, Ricardo. Have I ever told you about my uncle Estevan?"

"Not that I do remember, Diego," Ricardo mused. "What about him?"

Diego laughed and shook his head. "Another time, my friend. Right now I need to go to the pueblo. Would you care to join me?"

"But of course. I can't let you have all the fun to yourself. Will Sergeant García be around? He's a great admirer of my wits."

"Ricardo, I sure hope you don't plan to stay a night behind Los Angeles bars," Diego frowned. The a mischievous grin snuck on his face. "Unless of course you want to compare our gallows."

"Don't remind me of that, Diego," Ricardo growled good naturedly. "Or I will dip you in a water vat."

"Me?" Diego laughed. "I did nothing to you."

"You laughed, that will suffice to make you pay," Ricardo grinned. Just then Bernardo entered the sala and signed that the horses were ready. Diego nodded and smiled at his bald friend.

"Let's go, Ricardo. We're burning daylight."

"That from a hacendado's lazy son," Ricardo quipped and grabbed his hat to be first through the door.

***ZzZ***

"Buenos días, Don Diego." Sergeant García's voice boomed through the tavern as he swiftly strode over to the table, where the young don was sitting with a friend. When he arrived at the table, Diego's friend turned. Gasping, the rotund sergeant took a step back, his mouth opening in either surprise or horror. "Don Ricardo? Is it really you?" García's voice held traces of fear.

"Sergeant García," Ricardo greeted with a smile. "It's good to see you again."

"Oh, I'm not so sure about that, I mean... it is good to see you, I think...," the sergeant trailed off, throwing a help seeking glance at Diego.

"It's good to see you, Sergeant," Diego replied. "Won't you have a seat?"

Nodding eagerly, García walked around the table to the chair next to Diego, opposite Ricardo. Realizing what he was doing, Diego burst out laughing. "Sergeant, I'm sure you are perfectly safe from Ricardo's pranks on this side of the table."

"Pranks?" Ricardo sounded offended. "I don't do pranks. I do practical jokes. Zorro, that coward, he's the prankster."

Diego sobered from his jovial laughter, a twinkle in his eyes. "You are still mad at the fox, are you not?"

"Hrmpf, let's not talk about that. Rather tell me who that lovely señorita is over there."

Before Diego could turn to have a look, García piped up. "Oh, that is Señorita Elena Torres, which reminds me, Don Diego, I must deliver a message to her father, Don Nacho. Con permiso?" The portly soldier got up and strode over to the Torres' to relay his mission.

"Elena Torres, eh? I seem to have heard of the señorita. Is she spoken for, Diego?"

Diego sputtered, having just taken a sip of his mug of wine. "I don't think so, Ricardo. Many young men have asked for her hand but the señorita seems to have set her eyes on someone else."

"Someone else? Who?" Ricardo pressed. "And why aren't they married then? Didn't he ask?"

"Whoah, Ricardo. Slowly." Diego chuckled. "It's a bit more complicated. You see, he is a vaquero..."

"A vaquero?" Ricardo interrupted, smiling broadly. "Then I think señorita luck is on my side. I was afraid it would be Zorro again," he added with a growl.

Ricardo grew quiet for a moment, pondering, while Diego's mind was furiously trying to figure out what plan was forming in his notorious friend's head. Clapping his hands together, Ricardo looked up brightly.

"Diego, my friend, I'm afraid you will have to let me borrow your guitar again," he declared.

"Ricardo," Diego paused. "Do you think serenading a señorita who loves another is the right thing to do?"

"But of course, amigo mío. Her parents will never allow her to wed a vaquero. I'm about to get married. Maybe you should really save up for a wedding gift this time."

"But... you haven't even met her," Diego sounded exasperated. "You might not like her."

"Nonsense," Ricardo laughed. "Look at her, Diego. What's not to like? But then again, I can't expect you to understand. Soledad is a lovely girl. How did Don Alejandro persuade her to marry you?"

Diego was serious in an instant. "Enough, Ricardo. My marriage was not an arranged marriage."

"Hmm," Ricardo mused, putting on his best thinking face. "There must be something wrong with her after all. Who would voluntarily marry a bookworm?"

A hand touched Diego on the shoulder. When he looked up, he found Raúl glaring down at Ricardo, offering Diego a pistol. "Are you going to shoot him or can I?"

Diego grabbed the pistol his brother-in-law offered and pointed it at Ricardo. "That will be my pleasure. Is it loaded?"

"Diego, of course it is loaded. Why would I buy a gun to carry around unloaded?" Raúl sounded offended. "Make that sorry excuse for a joker pay for defaming my sister... and you."

"Your sister?" Ricardo gasped. "You must be Raúl then." Ricardo stretched out a hand to Raúl while getting up but found himself staring into the mouth of the pistol Diego held.

"No distractions, Ricardo," Diego started, rising again. His face showed determination and for a moment, Ricardo actually felt a pang of fear. Then he laughed.

"Come on, Diego, put that thing away, you might end up hurting yourself."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, if I were you," Diego replied in a cold voice, pointing the pistol at Ricardo's chest. "Prepare to die..."


	2. Chapter 2

"Don Diego!"

Sergeant García called and rushed over to the friends. Diego cringed and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Instead, he lowered the pistol slightly and smiled at the sergeant.

"What are you doing, Don Diego? Surely you would not want to accidently shoot Don Ricardo." García sounded worried.

"Me?" Diego laughed. "Shooting him accidently? No, Sergeant. If I shoot him it will be on purpose." He raised his aim again, making Ricardo retreat ever so slightly.

A chuckling ended the scene, when Raúl burst out laughing, taking the pistol from Diego. The latter joined in, enjoying the flabbergasted look on García's and Ricardo's faces.

"You...," Ricardo growled, shaking his fist at Diego.

"My apologies, Sergeant. I didn't mean to frighten you. We were merely teaching Ricardo a lesson," Diego explained.

"Oh, I'm glad about that, Don Diego. I wouldn't want to have to arrest you for... I'm glad it was just a joke," García laughed.

"But the look on his face was worth it, wasn't it?" Diego asked jovially.

"Sí, Don Diego. I must go now. I hope there won't be any more jokes including pistols, though," García replied and left. Diego nodded and gave a little salute as the sergeant walked away.

"Ricardo, may I offer my apologies and introduce you to Raúl Fábregas, my brother-in-law. Raúl, Ricardo del Amo, practical joker from San Francisco."

The men shook hands with Ricardo cautiously eyeing the former soldier. "I hope you don't plan on playing jokes on my sister or her family, again, else I might be tempted to use that pistol for real," Raúl said, stuffing the weapon into his banda.

"And here I thought you picked friends who have a sense of humor," Ricardo quipped looking at Diego.

"I've known Raúl even longer than you, Ricardo, and I can assure you, he does possess a sense of humor. You just have the tendency to overdo it, mi amigo."

"I hate to interrupt your essays about humor, Diego, but you came here for a reason. I'm there now, let's not waste our time," Raúl reminded Diego.

"Sí," Diego acknowledged and got up. "Are you coming, Ricardo?"

"Hmm, I think I shall remain here and admire the view, old friend. I have no desire to check out books about romance and philosophy," Ricardo declared and ordered himself another bottle of wine.

"Very well," Diego nodded, glancing at Elena Torres, who was enjoying lunch with her father and another couple. Then he nudged Raúl and motioned for him to follow.

In the plaza the friends untethered their horses and mounted. "What was that about books, Diego? Did you make Ricardo believe you came here to scope out books?"

"No," Diego laughed. "I only told him I had business here. He thinks all I'm interested in are books however." He smiled, shaking his head ever so slightly. "Let's get going. Even goldsmiths hold siesta. We wouldn't want to have to postpone our mission."

***ZzZ***

Diego reached his father's hacienda just in time for supper while Raúl headed home to his wife Graciana after the friends had successfully concluded their business with the goldsmith. Ricardo excused himself from the dinner table first and retreated, while Diego and his father decided to have another glass of wine.

"What's up with Ricardo?" Alejandro wondered. "It is unlike him to forego more wine."

"Quién sabe," Diego shrugged. "He's probably plotting something again." Soledad and Alejandro chuckled.

"I'm sure you're right, my son. Soledad, shall we continue our game of chess in the library?" Alejandro suggested.

"I'd love to, Father," Soledad replied and winked at Diego.

"You two go finish the game, I will go change into something comfortable and see what Ricardo is up to," Diego said and climbed the stairs to their room while Soledad and Alejandro moved to the library. Something inside him told Diego that Ricardo was fine. Yet he felt a bit off, not knowing what caused this feeling.

Bernardo wasn't in the room. Diego assumed he was seeing to Tornardo and Sirocco. The young man untied his cravat and tossed it aside, opening the top buttons of his shirt. He wanted to be comfortable and got rid off the jacket and vest as well. Then he went to the corner where Bernardo kept his guitar, intending to join his father and wife for some music and wine.

Diego stopped dead in his tracks only a moment later. His guitar was gone. Before he could think about this, he heard the soft swishing of the secret door and turned to see Bernardo emerging through it.

"Bernardo," he called softly and waved for the bald man to join him. When the mozo stood next to him, he pointed to the empty corner. "Did you move my guitar?"

Bernardo's eyes went wide and he shook his head. Then he signed that he had put the guitar in the corner just the afternoon after tuning it.

"That's odd. Neither my father nor Soledad would forget to inform me about moving it, and the servants wouldn't dream of taking it," Diego mused aloud. Excitedly Bernardo waved his hand in front of Diego's face and signed when his master looked.

"Ricardo?" Diego frowned. Bernardo signed on in a flurry of movements. "I know, he mentioned wanting to borrow it, but he wouldn't just get it, would he?" Bernardo nodded, eyes wide. Diego's frown deepend. "You think he would?" The manservant nodded rigorously.

"Maybe he needs a friendly reminder to behave. He's sure to pay a visit to the Torres'. Let Father and Soledad know I'll go after him," Diego instructed and strode over to the secret door. He turned before pressing the hidden lever to see Bernardo tracing a Z in the air.

"Sí, my friend. I'll let Ricardo know Zorro is watching him here, too. Adiós."

***ZzZ***

Tornado's pace parted the velvety thin swirls of fog pulling in from the sea as he and his rider headed towards the Torres rancho. According to Zorro's calculations, Ricardo had had over enough time to reach the Torres hacienda, but he was determined to find his joker friend to refresh his memory to behave.

Getting close to his destination, Zorro slowed his stallion, deciding which cover to use to hide him, when he heard a muffled grunt. Reining in his steed he listened intently for any further sounds.

Again a muffled cry resounded, followed by some hissed words that Zorro couldn't make out. Silently he glided off the inky horse which blended perfectly into the night, for he had determinded the noises came from the other side of a brush covered rock formation.

Hidden by the darkness, Zorro snuck up to the people as close as possible without being detected. Upon seeing them, his mouth shaped an oh and he had to refrain from letting out a soft whistle. Ricardo was standing there, held at gun point by a pair of bandits. In front of him, there was Diego's guitar lying in the dirt in pieces. A thin trickle of blood running down from Ricardo's lower lip attested he had received a punch.

"Quit lying to us," the bandit with the gun pointed at Ricardo hissed angrily. "You're dressed like such a fine rooster, you have to have valuables on you."

"If you think these clothes mean money you should look at my friend Diego," Ricardo chuckled briefly. He shut up immediately when the gun was now shoved in his side.

"We don't care about your stupid friend, muchacho. It's you we caught. Lugo, search him."

The named man went over to Ricardo, kicked the guitar away, and roughly checked all pockets. He grinned and pulled a small pouch out from Ricardo's vest. The gunman smiled. "Check if there's more."

"Take your filthy hands off...," Ricardo started to protest, which was cut short by a punch in the gut.

"You talk too much," Lugo snarled as he pulled out Ricardo's pocket watch. "Here, Juan, catch." He tossed the watch towards his fellow bandit who reached to catch it but Zorro was faster. Sticking out his rapier he hooked the tip into the ring of the watch in mid flight.

"What... who...," both bandits sputtered as Zorro stepped out from the brush, sliding the watch off the blade. "Zorro!"

"At your service, señores banditos," Zorro bowed in mock respect. He glanced at Ricardo and tossed the watch back at his friend who caught it nimbly. Then the masked man pointed his sword at the man holding the pouch. "I ask you kindly to return the money to this gentleman," he grinned.

With a soft curse the man complied, and then stole a side glance at his compadre. This one had just recovered from his surprise at the masked man's appearance and levelled his gun at the outlaw.

Zorro caught sight of the movement and dropped to the ground just as the shot rang out, the bullet vanishing through the brush. Both robbers then drew their own swords and attacked the man in black. Grinning, Zorro parried their reckless attacks until the men took a step back to catch their breaths.

"You disappoint me, señores. Your stamina leaves a lot to be desired." The taunting was evident in his tone and the bandits lauched another furious attack. This time though, Zorro made quick work of disarming them, leaving a trademark Z cut in their vests before holding them at swordpoint.

"If you would kindly tie them up, Señor del Amo," Zorro called. "I saw they had a lasso on one of the horses."

Ricardo complied and retrieved the lassos, handing one to Zorro. As he tied the unfortunate bandits, Zorro whistled for Tornado. He swung himself in the saddle. "When you're done, deliver them to the cuartel. Sergeant García will be awaiting them."

"Wait, Señor Zorro, they ran off my horse," Ricardo protested.

"Take theirs and let them walk, Señor. Your serenade has been cancelled anyways," Zorro nodded at the smashed guitar in the dirt. "Adiós, amigos," Zorro called and raced off with a salute.

***ZzZ***

Ricardo del Amo stared after the disappearing figure in black for a moment. Then he grinned at the two bandits and fetched their horses. He picked out one for himself and then tied the bandits face down on the other.

"Walking is too much comfort for you scoundrels. This is much more uncomfortable for you and gets me home sooner."

He mounted the chestnut gelding he had chosen for himself and pulled the brown mare after him. Not being that familiar with the area he tried following the path Zorro had taken, only to find out it sort of came to an end at a small creek which was currently carrying water due to recent rainfalls.

"Great," Ricardo mumbled and stopped the horses to decide whether to cross the creek or ride alongside it. Just the a rumble in the distance gave the only short warning of an impending downpour and before Ricardo could swear he was being pelted with rain.

Making up his mind he urged his horse towards the creek to cross it, intending to pull the other horse along. The mare behind him however had other ideas and dug her hind legs into the ground which in turn pulled the unsuspecting Ricardo out of the saddle. With a big splash he landed in the slowly swelling creek, sputtering for air.

A roaring laughter made Ricardo look up. In the black of the night he could hardly make out the black shape on the black horse on the other side of the creek.

"Just you wait, Señor Zorro. This is all your fault," Ricardo grumbled and tried to get up, only to find his left leg sunk into the mud. He was unable to pull it free. Zorro's laughter subsided when he realized the trouble Ricardo had. Throwing one end of the lasso he had taken from the bandits to Tornado's saddle, he tossed the other end to the man in the creek.

"Hold on tight, Señor," Zorro called and gently urged Tornado forward, pulling Ricardo free. Glad to have firm ground under his feet again, a soaked and muddy Ricardo decided to copy his stubborn steed. He stopped hard, pulling on the rope. Tornado didn't like the sharp tug on his saddle and rose to his hind legs with a neigh, dumping his unsuspecting rider to the muddy dirt.

Ricardo let go of the rope and laughed over the howling of the wind and rain. Walking over to the black figure in the mud he realized the man wasn't moving. Ricardo kneeled down at his side and hissed as his knees hit solid rock.

"Sh...," he hissed, realizing that Zorro must have connected his head on the rock. Seizing his opportunity, Ricardo lifted his hand towards the mask. A snort in his face made him look up right into Tornado's nostrils. Then his fingers touched the fabric of the mask and a gloved hand grabbed his wrist like a vise.

Looking down, Ricardo stared into Zorro's eyes and let go of the mask. There was a glimmer in the masked eyes that Ricardo couldn't read. In a split second he found himself on his back again, Zorro towering over him with his sword at Ricardo's throat.

"You sure know how to say gracias," Zorro said firmly. "Now I would suggest you see that the prisoners reach the cuartel before they drown in the rain. And I dare say, you need a change of clothes, Señor." With a chuckle, the masked bandit withdrew this sword and mounted his stallion.

"So do you, Señor Zorro," Ricardo whispered when the black horse safely carried his master across the now water logged landscape. Sighing, Ricardo got up and faced the problem of his horse on the one side of the creek and the one carrying the shouting bandits on the other.

***ZzZ***

Diego peeled himself out of Zorro's soaked, muddy clothes. Finding a towel he dried himself off as best as he could. He winced when he ran across the back of his head, where his skull had connected with the rock. Surely he would feel the bump a few days.

Donning his caballero suit again he tied his cravat and added some finishing touches on the dishevelled hair before joining Soledad and his father in the library.

"Ah, there you are, Diego," Alejandro greeted his son. "It's time you take over from me, I'm getting tired of losing to Soledad. It's bad enough I can't beat you or Bernardo anymore, and now she's doing it, too."

"Father, it's not a difficult task to beat you. You're too impatient," Diego replied with a chuckle. Alejandro had no choice but to join in the laughter.

"What happened with Ricardo?" Soledad asked, calming down.

"Oh, I'm certain he's still busy delivering two bandits to Sergeant García. He'll need a hot bath when he gets here."

"A hot bath? Why's that?" Soledad quirked an eyebrow.

"Because most certainly he's a lot wetter and muddier than I was," Diego grinned and relayed the events to his family, conveniently omitting his hurting head.

"That rascal," Alejandro snorted when Diego had ended. "Well, I will leave you young folks to wait up for our trickster. I will see you in the morning. Buenas noches."

Diego and Soledad had just finished playing their second game of chess and Diego was feeling the fatigue catching up on him. He'd seen Soledad stifle a yawn here and there. How much longer could Ricardo be? Just then they heard the patio door open and not long after, a dripping wet Ricardo del Amo was creating a puddle in the library.

"By the saints, Ricardo," Diego gasped. "Did you take a bath?" He couldn't keep a smirk from crawling into his features.

"Just you laugh, amigo. It's a long story. I will tell you tomorrow. What I have to tell you today, though, is this." Ricardo started to take off his muddy jacket and boots and Soledad took this as her cue.

"Diego, querido," she said, getting up. "I think I will retire now. I'm feeling exhausted and I'm sure Ricardo doesn't need more than one set of eyes watching him undress." She grinned as Ricardo blushed and pressed a kiss to Diego's cheek as she walked past them. "Don't be too long," she smiled at her husband. "I'll let Cresencia know she needs to run a bath and clean a puddle."

Ricardo blushed even more, much to Diego's amusement. When Ricardo glared at him, he innocently lifted his hands in mock surrender. "Alright, my friend. What is it you need to tell me now?"

"To start with, I owe you a new guitar," Ricardo conceded. "Why I do you will learn tomorrow. Secondly, you will accompany me to a mask ball tomorrow. You may bring your wife."

"A mask ball?" Diego wasn't sure he heard right.

"Sí. Sergeant García informed me there is a mask ball at the Torres' tomorrow night. All bachelors are most welcome," Ricardo elaborated.

"But, I'm not a bachelor, Ricardo," Diego prompted.

"I just need you to introduce me to the lovely Elena, and then you're welcome to take your wife home and make her happy."

This time it was Diego who turned a rare shade of pink. Recovering quickly he inquired. "So there's no need for me to go masked," he determined, pleased with the double meaning that completely escaped Ricardo.

"Don't worry about that, Diego. I'll have it covered."

"That's exactly what I worry about," Diego muttered.

"Nonsense," Ricardo laughed. "You'll see, I know the perfect costume for you."

"Oh?" Diego cocked an eyebrow.

"You'll find out tomorrow," Ricardo grinned. Before Diego could reply, there was a knock on the door and Cresencia entered.

"Your hot bath is ready, Don Ricardo," she reported, shaking her head in disbelief upon seeing the mess on the floor and the young don's clothes.

"Can't have a lady wait," Ricardo smiled and excused himself. "Hasta mañana, Diego."

***ZzZ***

"What do you think Ricardo is up to, Diego?" Soledad asked as she picked around in her breakfast. She didn't feel hungry somehow.

"Oh, I think he just wants to be himself. See if he can flatter a señorita," Diego replied, watching Soledad intently.

"He doesn't appear the marrying kind to me," Alejandro piped up. Diego snorted.

"Who knows, Father. Maybe the right señorita will change that." The door to the sala opened and in came the subject of discussion. "Ricardo," Diego called, "I was beginning to think you still soak in the bath. Have some breakfast."

"Gracias, Diego, but no. My apologies, Don Alejandro, Doña Soledad, but I have an important meeting in town. I will see you tonight at the ball, my friends. Hasta la vista." And off he was again.

"I'll bet my best horse that he's up to something, my son. Be careful." Alejandro frowned. Diego chuckled.

"It would surprise me if he weren't up to something, Father," he replied. "But I wouldn't worry too much. He conveniently evaded telling us what happened last night. It's a good thing Zorro stopped by to tell us everything." Diego's eyes glittered mischievously and Alejandro smiled, finally openly being able to be proud of his son.

"Oh, but don't worry, I will be careful, Father," the young de la Vega smiled. Then his face took on more concerned features. "Soledad, querida, you're quiet today. Is something wrong?"

Soledad lifted her gaze from her plate and mustered a smile. "Everything is good, Diego. I'm just not very hungry today." Diego didn't look convinced. "I didn't sleep that well," she added.

"Maybe you should lie down again, my dear," Alejandro said gently. "My son is right, you don't look well."

"I will do that, Father," Soledad acquised, deepening Diego's frown. His wife wasn't one to obey quietly. He watched her as she walked around the table and headed to their room as promised.

"Maybe I should get the doctor," Diego thought out loud.

"No, my son. You go see that she's comfortable. I will get Juan to fetch Doctor Avila."


	3. Chapter 3

"You know, it's a pity Soledad has fallen ill. She could have told Elena what a splendid husband I'd make," Ricardo said while he and Diego dismounted their horses and handed the reins to Pablo, a servant of the Torres' family. Ricardo had put on a green suit with black ornaments and now pulled out a green dress mask, matching the color of the suit. Diego chuckled.

"The color becomes you, my friend," he said. "I'm glad I don't have to wear this silly thing. I'm not particularly fond of masks."

"Oh, but I've got the perfect disguise for you, Diego. Don't spoil my fun." Ricardo walked around his horse and pulled out something black from the saddle bag before the horse was led away.

Diego frowned, staring at the cape and mask Ricardo was offering him. "You can't be serious, Ricardo," he said indignantly. "If I put that on, with this dark blue suit everyone might think I'm Zorro."

Ricardo burst out laughing. "Don't be ridiculous. Nobody will think you're Zorro. Now if I were to put this on, it might be a different scenario."

"Sí, you're known to impersonate Zorro. If I remember correctly, he dumped you in a vat for it. I do not wish to take a cold bath."

Ricardo frowned. "You leave me no choice, Diego. If you don't put this on I will tell everybody your wife is expecting. You wouldn't want that to happen, would you?"

"You wouldn't dare," Diego said menacingly. "It's not true and it wouldn't be your place to tell anyways."

"To the contrary, I would dare," Ricardo grinned. "I might even claim Zorro is the father."

Diego laughed, but it didn't sound jolly. "That is something nobody would believe, especially coming from you."

"Ah, but do you want to take the risk?"

"Why are you doing this, Ricardo? Why the blackmail just to have me wear a mask?" Diego asked.

"Because I want to see what Zorro will do to you for impersonating him," Ricardo grinned and slapped Diego on the shoulder. Shaking his head, Diego grabbed the clothes.

"Nobody will believe it and I don't think Zorro would harm me. I never did anything to him." He draped the cape across his shoulders. "And I'm sure I never did anything to you either."

"Come on, be a sport," Ricardo encouraged him. Diego snorted.

"You owe me, Ricardo. Big time. And now help me with this silly mask." Somehow Diego managed, in his opinion, to fold the lower seam of the mask inwards so it wasn't exactly like Zorro's mask. When the friends walked in he noticed the guests looking at him and whispering to themselves.

"Elena," Diego greeted the señorita of the house. She turned to him, a puzzled look on her face for a brief moment. Then she burst out smiling.

"Diego, is that you? For a moment there I thought it was Zorro. If you'd have your hat on I don't think I would have recognised you." Elena held out her hand and Diego took it, pressing a kiss to the back of it.

"May I present a friend of mine, Ricardo del Amo from San Francisco."

"It's a pleasure to meet such a beautiful lady," Ricardo greeted with a bow. He grinned from ear to ear when Elena held out her hand to him, too. A short man with a mask of a pharao approached them. Elena turned and smiled.

"Father," she called. "Look who's here. Diego brought a friend, too."

"Buenos días, my son," Ignacio Torres called, pushing his mask onto the top of his head. "How are you? Don't tell me you left your wife at home." He looked around.

"Unfortunately I had to, Don Nacho. She's fallen ill, I'm afraid," Diego explained politely.

"Father, doesn't he look just like Zorro?" Elena stepped towards Diego and moved his hat from where it was hanging on his back onto his head and smiled.

"Maybe," her father shrugged, eliciting a slight breath of relief from Diego. "But we all know he isn't Zorro. How is Bernardo these days, and your father?"

"They're both doing well, gracias," Diego replied, starting to feel a bit uneasy. Ricardo's face showed a slight annoyance that his friend was hogging the attention and Diego was thinking furiously of an excuse to take his leave, when an officer approached the party.

"Look, look," he said, stepping into the light. "What a coincidence. A notorious joker," the colonel glanced derisively at Ricardo, "and an outlaw." He drew his saber and pointed it at Diego.

"An outlaw?" Don Nacho, his daughter and even Ricardo exchanged puzzled looks. Then Ricardo started laughing.

"I told you, dressing as Zorro would get you into trouble, Diego," he laughed.

"There is nothing to laugh about, Señor del Amo. Señor Zorro is an outlaw, even if he really only is Señor de la Vega. Arrest him!" The colonel nodded at two lancers who seized Diego by the arms.

"Colonel del Guerro," Diego spoke up. "This is all a mix up. My friend Ricardo here brought me the mask and this cape since this is a mask ball. The real Zorro wouldn't wear a fine, blue suit under his cape, nor would he come unarmed."

"Señor de la Vega, we both know from the time you two spent in Monterey, that your friend is a trickster. Him and Zorro tricked me once already and escaped. It won't happen again. Your tricks are just as bad as his, and I won't let myself being outfoxed by an outlaw again. Corporal, put them in chains."

"In chains? Them?" Ricardo gasped. "Look, Colonel, this is all a joke. I thought it would be funny to dress the man least likely to be Zorro in the costume. You can't seriously think he's the bandit."

"Oh, can't I?" Del Guerro snarled. "Enough of your trickery. You'll both spend the night in jail. Then we will see if he's Zorro or not. Corporal, take the prisoners to the cuartel."

"I'm sorry, Don Diego," Corporal Reyes said sheepishly as he closed the manacle of the chains first around Diego's wrist, then around Ricardo's.

Once the little trek was moving, Diego found Ricardo spurring his horse ahead of his which made the rather short chain pull thight, jerking on his wrist. "Ricardo," he hissed angrily and yanked the chain back, almost unseating his friend.

Realizing what had happened Ricardo refrained from yelling at Diego. "Sorry," he said instead, hoping the rest of the trip would go by fast.

"If you do that again," Diego threatened a bit less angry, "I will strangle you with the chain."

Ricardo scoffed and scowled but bit back a reply. He understood his friend's anger and decided it would be best to leave him alone a while.

***ZzZ***

Ricardo sat on the cot of the cell he was sharing with Diego, who was pacing up and down along the bars, ignoring all sorts of conversation Ricardo was trying to begin. Sergeant García had stopped by briefly, letting them know that Colonel Luis del Guerro of Monterey was not willing to let them go, so the sergeant had sent word to the de la Vegas.

"Sit down, Diego," Ricardo implored his friend. "Your pacing is driving me loco. Even García won't stop by us anymore." But Diego didn't even break his stride to acknowledge him. Ricardo shook his head.

"You needn't worry, you know," Ricardo started another attempt. "Zorro is going to save us."

Abruptly, Diego stopped pacing and glared at Ricardo. Then he continued to pace. "If you continue to walk you'll have to get new soles for your boots by the time we get out of here, amigo."

"So you're sure Zorro will save us, eh?" Diego finally broke his silence as well as his stride. "Why would he want to save a notorious troublemaker who impersonated him not too long ago, and his bookworm friend that was forced to impersonate him now?" Diego's voice was calm, but it held a cold note.

Ricardo sighed. "Of course he will save us. He won't let an innocent man hang in his place."

"Now that would take care of getting me out. What about you?"

"You live in Los Angeles, Zorro's home. Yet I seem to know your masked hero better than you. He saved me in Monterey, he saved me last night, why would he stop now? He's on a roll." Ricardo chuckled at his own joke.

Diego took a seat next to Ricardo. "We'll find out, one way or another. I wonder why my father hasn't been here yet. I don't think he would take the news calmly."

"I'm sure that friendly colonel prohibited any visitors," Ricardo supplied an explanation.

"You do realize, Ricardo, that we're just here because you couldn't control your compulsion to play tricks on the man in Monterey," Diego reminded him.

"I didn't play tricks on him, Diego. They were all meant for you."

"Be that as it may, it doesn't change the fact that he's still out to teach you a lesson. A lesson that I'm afraid you'll never learn," Diego said softly.

"I get it, it's my fault. But still, Zorro is going to save us, don't worry," Ricardo replied with confidence.

Shaking his head in disbelief, Diego got up again and resumed his pacing. Ricardo snorted in exasperation and stretched out on the cot.

***ZzZ***

Sergeant García was leaning against a wall, watching the two figures in the cell. Don Ricardo was stretched out on the cot, snoring slightly, while Don Diego was sitting on the ground at the back wall, arms rested on his knees, watching the soldier. García almost felt the don's stare penetrating him.

Averting his gaze, he scanned the rooftops for a familiar black shadow. Certainly Zorro would not let an innocent man like Diego de la Vega stay in jail. García wasn't quite so convinced about Ricardo del Amo's innocence. It was nearing midnight, but so far Zorro had not yet made his appearance.

The creaking of the door to the comandante's office made García straighten up. Colonel del Guerro, on a visit here from Monterey, walked down the steps and came to stop next to him, looking over to the prisoners.

"At ease, Sergeant," del Guerro said when García saluted. "Anything unusual?"

"Nothing at all, Colonel," the portly soldier replied. "All is quiet... too quiet," he added.

"I'll keep watch the rest of the night, you may retire," del Guerro dismissed the sergeant, who nodded and disappeared after a sad glance in Diego's direction.

"Gracias, mi colonel."

Del Guerro watched the sergeant as he walked to the barracks. Besides him, there were only two lancers guarding the gate. Training his gaze back on the cell he saw that the young de la Vega was now standing by the bars, watching him. He walked up to the cell, but kept a good few yards distance.

De la Vega stood tall and kept his gaze unwavering on the colonel. He said nothing. Likewise, del Guerro was not willing to break the silence and so the two men just glared at each other while del Amo slept on, oblivious. Out of the blue the cuartel yard came to life as the two guards at the gate began shouting.

"Zorro! It's Zorro!"

Both Diego and Colonel del Guerro watched as the black clad bandit jumped down from the wall, dodging the hasty musket shots of the lancers and drew his sword. Ricardo had awakened from the commotion and stood next to Diego, grinning.

"Told you he would come," he smirked, completely oblivious to Diego's puzzled expression.

"I got you now, you masked demon," del Guerro shouted, firing his pistol, but again, Zorro dodged the threat. No sooner had he risen from his crouch, that the two lancers charged simultaneously with their sabers.

"Ha ha," Zorro laughed, blocking their timid attempts effortlessly. He sent first one, then another saber flying behind him. As the lancers scrambled to retrieve their weapons, the outlaw knocked them out with the hilt of his sword.

As he turned around he faced the drawn weapon of Colonel del Guerro. Zorro retreated, parrying the slashes and then returned with a few quick combinations, driving the officer back towards the block of cells.

"I see you like locking up innocent people, colonel," Zorro jibed, throwing a quick glance at Diego. The don allowed a small smile on his lips as he recognized who had taken up his role behind the mask.

"Innocent? Ha!" Del Guerro was livid. "Señor del Amo is anything but innocent." He feinted and attacked the masked bandit anew, but the man read his advances and parried with a counter attack which sent del Guerro's sword flying through the air.

"You seem to have lost, Colonel," he pointed out, holding the tip of his rapier right under del Guerro's nose. "And I agree with you, Señor del Amo has done a lot, yet most of it were merely misfired jokes." Ricardo gasped but an elbow of Diego's in his side aborted the protest he was about to utter. "I was talking of Señor de la Vega. How often are you still going to throw him into jail claiming he is me?"

Colonel del Guerro frowned. "I never did that before, Señor Zorro."

"But your friends have. Perhaps you can let them know that you have, with your own eyes, seen him and me next to each other." Zorro briefly glanced towards Diego and smirked. "Now, mi colonel, I believe you and Señor del Amo have a lot to discuss still. You will let de la Vega go free, now." To emphasize the now, Zorro let the tip of his rapier poke the colonel's chest just enough that the man could feel the sharp point.

Scrambling for the keys, del Guerro needed two attempts to insert the right key and opened the cell. Diego moved through it and stopped.

"Gracias, Señor Zorro. And my apologies for inadvertedly calling you out with the masquerade my friend here imposed on me," he smiled.

"You needn't apologize, Don Diego, I know the idea is anything but yours," the man in black replied.

Diego nodded his thanks and went to fetch his horse from the cuartel stables. "As for you, Señor del Amo," Zorro halted Ricardo in his tracks as he, too, wanted to leave the cell, "I think you need to stay put a little longer. I know just the right company for you." Jabbing the colonel in an unmistakeable manner with the sword, the officer reluctantly stepped into the cell. As the lock clicked closed he derisively glanced at Ricardo.

"You're going to regret this, Señor Zorro," del Guerro growled.

"Perhaps, but for now I think you and Señor del Amo have a lot to talk about."

"I think not. Sergeant García will let me out."

"Colonel del Guerro, this here," Zorro jingled the keys, holding them up, "are the only keys to the jail cells. Sergeant García is asleep. So are all of your lancers. They will need some time to find the keys where I'm going to hide them." He grinned and stepped away from the cell. Leisurely he walked out the gate, waving as he pulled them closed. "Adiós, señores," he called cheerfully.

As the gate was shut, Zorro hung the keys onto the hook by the well. Then he hurried over to the wall where Tornado was waiting. Inside the cuartel del Guerro could be heard shouting for García. Zorro stopped short when he reached Tornado. Next to his steed, there was Diego de la Vega on his palomino.

"Don't ever do that again, Raúl," the don said quietly, with a firm voice. "You could have been killed." With that he let go of Tornado's reins and galloped off without waiting for his friend. Raúl shook his head and mounted Tornado, racing after Diego.

***ZzZ***

Diego was surprised to find a soft light shining from under their room's door when he walked up the steps. Dread ran through him as the only explanation he came up with was something being wrong with Soledad. Jogging the last steps he opened the door and stopped dead in his tracks. Safe for Raúl everyone seemed to be there.

Bernardo grinned as he saw his master. Raúl's little mission had been successful. Diego's father displayed a mix of glee and worry but the latter disappreared rapidly. And Soledad, although looking tired, broke out in a smile that lit up the room even more. Relieved, Diego graced them with a beaming smile of his own and walked over to sit next to his wife.

"Diego," Alejandro said rather softly. "It's good to see you haven't killed Ricardo yet."

"I would have loved to wring his neck, Father, believe me. But right now I think Colonel del Guerro is in a better position to do that." He relayed the nocturnal events in the cuartel. When he finished, the secret door swooshed open and Raúl emerged, still busy buttoning his cuffs.

Diego jumped up and briskly closed the distance between them. He grabbed his friend in a bear hug. Then he held Raúl at arm's length.

"Don't ever do that again before I can teach you how to whistle for Tornado, my friend. But gracias, again."

"De nada, Diego," Raúl beamed. "I must admit it was rather fun." Laughter filled the small room. "Have you told him the news yet, Soledad? I'm dying to hear it myself."

"No, Raúl. Nobody knows yet," Soledad replied. Then she took a deep breath and sat up straight. "Diego, you're going to be a papá."

The reactions to this revelation were different. Diego opened his mouth, but no words emerged. Bernardo grinned from ear to ear, Raúl slapped Diego's shoulder in congratulations and Alejandro tried in vain to hide a tear running down his cheek. "A niño," he whispered, smiling.

"This is wonderful news," Diego rasped, finally finding his voice again. Then he bent down and gently kissed Soledad on the lips. "I'm going to be a father."

***ZzZ***

The next morning Diego, Bernardo and Raúl rode into Los Angeles to see if they could bail out Ricardo. Sergeant García informed them he had already been released after paying a fine and promising the Colonel to stay out of his sight.

"They had a heated talk when Zorro locked them in the cell," he chuckled. "It took us two hours to find the key to get them out. By then at least they talked normally with each other."

"Where is Ricardo now?" Diego inquired.

"I believe you'll find him in the posada having breakfast," García replied.

"Gracias, Sergeant," Diego smiled. "Hasta la vista."

"Adiós, Don Diego. I would accompany you to the tavern but Colonel del Guerro wanted to see me. Can you believe it, he's writing an official report about you not being Zorro, Don Diego." He wiggled his fingers and disappeared into the office.

Raúl slapped Diego on the back. "I think that calls for another celebration, my friend," he said cheerfully while Bernardo nodded eagerly. "Vamos."

The friends headed to the tavern and almost collided with Ricardo, who was just leaving. "Ricardo," Diego called. "It's good to see you free again. How was the rest of your night?"

Ricardo frowned. "Don't ask. I'm not in the mood for talking. This Zorro, if I ever get across him he'd better pray I'm in a good mood." Diego and Raúl exchanged a brief glance which went unnoticed by Ricardo.

"Ricardo, I don't like to protect an outlaw, but again, you brought it on yourself," Diego said. "If you hadn't tried so bad to make me don the mask I dare say none if this would have happened."

Ricardo glared at his friend for a moment. Then his features softened. "Maybe you're right, Diego. At any rate, I've had enough of Los Angeles for now. I will pack my belongings and leave."

"Where do you plan on going?" Raúl wanted to know.

"I think I'll go to San Diego. I've never been there and I heard the señoritas are exquisit. Adiós, amigos." He continued on to his horse, mounted and waved again. As he left the pueblo, Diego started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Raúl asked, barely keeping a straight face.

"I was just thinking," Diego sobered slightly. "Maybe we should warn the señoritas in San Diego." He winked at Bernardo and all three of them laughed together.

"You were right, Diego, with Zorro around there's never a dull moment."

**Author's Note:**

> All characters known from the show are not mine. The others are.


End file.
